


A stranger in the window.

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: a stranger across from Vegard's apartment has been catching his eye letely, and he begins to develop a crush. Are the feelings mutual?





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading AU's, and i hope y'all enjoy mine. This takes place in Oslo and they are both around 25 y/o.

There he was again, the same blond man who's been dancing in front of his window for the past week. Vegard stared on intently as he watered his plants on the windowsill before him as the mini show was put on. Vegard had only moved in two months ago, and he was just settled in with everything. But this one strange neighbor from across his building has been oddly intriguing to him. So far every night the blond stranger would dance in his living room while doing various chores, such as cleaning or organizing. Vegard could see well into the man's living room, due to the length in which the glass almost spanned from floor to ceiling. He wanted nothing more than to exchange a simple "hello" in a hallway if it meant meeting him face to face.

Vegard hasn't actually seen his face yet, he thought. Whenever the pretty blond would turn his head in Vegard's direction, he would bolt away from his point of view immediately. He noticed the boy preferred rock music, typically Nirvana. The muffled beats would reach his closed window every night, like a tap on his shoulder to distract him from any task he was doing. Sometimes Vegard would spy on his neighbor randomly throughout the day just put of pure curiosity.

It's almost become a routine for Vegard to watch and admire the boy from afar, making sure to not be too noticeable about it.

This night the blond was walking in and out of the room, carrying dishes from the day as he wiggled his hips to the beat of another catchy song on his stereo. He was in his pajamas, probably about to go to bed. After all it was almost midnight. Vegard yawned sleepily as his thoughts wandered to what it would be like to live in that apartment with him. Maybe he would get tired of hearing his music blast loudly every night. Or maybe he would enjoy it and dance with him as they cleaned dishes together. Vegard sighed, it's a complete stranger for gods sake. He can't be serious.

Just then, he was caught in the moment of his thoughts when the blond man stared back at him dead in his tracks. Oh no, he was seen! Vegard jumped down as quickly as his mind could register what happened, and stared at the floor in utter shock. All he could do was scream internally as he hyperventilated in disbelief.

He knows I spy on him, he thought. Of course he does, that's why he looked right at you, idiot. Vegard bit his fist as tears sprung to his eyes. Now he thinks I'm a total creep, Vegard thought as he leaned his head on the wall behind him. The only thing he'll say to me is that he's getting a restraining order. Maybe it's time to go to bed, he concluded. That's enough spying for the night.

~Two weeks later~

Vegard avoided that window at almost all times after what happened. And his embarrassment almost fizzled out completely, knowing that the chances of meeting him in person was highly unlikely since they were on opposite sides of the hotel. Knowing this, Vegard became more comfortable showing his face in public.

It was a lazy Sunday morning so Vegard decided to get a coffee at the restaurant located in the hotel. He had nothing much to do, so it was a nice opportunity to read the newspaper for a few hours alone before getting some work done. He nibbled on a muffin in a secluded table by the back of the restaurant and sipped on his bitter coffee quietly. As he became absorbed in a report about a local robbery, he sensed a presence sit across from him and jumped in surprise.

It was the stranger! He sat down, not really noticing the man on the opposite end as he flipped through a magazine about gardening lazily. Vegard lowered his head into his paper, trying to hide from the inevitable.

His eyes scanned the pages, not really reading anything. Maybe he doesn't recognize me, Vegard thought. He tried to think of something rational, but the panic was rising again which was becoming difficult to hide. 'If he didn't recognize me, then why wouldn't he ask to join first? He must know it's me.' The blond cleared his throat and washed down the rest of his orange juice. Vegard's eyes darted to the man and back down again, sinking further into his chair. He pretended to be absorbed in an interesting story, hopefully the man won't stay much longer.

"You live across from me, right?" The blond spoke suddenly. Vegard jumped upright in his chair, still avoiding eye contact. Should he lie, or just give in? "Uhm..." Vegard set the paper down and finally looked straight at the man who's been a mystery to him for weeks.

The blond held a mischievous smirk, accompanied with intimidating blue eyes which seemed to piece right through him. Vegard tried his best not to blush instinctively.

"Because I think I've seen you before, in your window." The stranger continued with an easy tone. Vegard, still in shock, nodded in agreement. "Hi, I'm Bård by the way." He said as he reached his arm across the table. Vegard took it with his own embarrassingly sweaty hand, and shook it. "Vegard, nice to meet you finally," he said awkwardly. Hard smiled easily and retracted his hand. Vegard retarded the smile and takes his hand through his hair nervously.

"I figure you've seen me as well?" Bård ventured. "Probably, I can sometimes overhear your music," Vegard chuckled. "Oh sorry about that, I didn't realize I was playing it too loud. None of my neighbors complained yet so I figured it was fine." Bard said with a hint of a blush. "It's fine, I kind of enjoy it. It's nice to have something to listen to while I work," Vegard admitted. 'I also like your dancing,' Vegard thought silently.

"Well that's good to hear, it's nice to know I've entertained at least someone," the blond sighed. "What do you mean?" Vegard asked curiously. "You see, I'm an entertainer. I like to sing and do skits. However, I haven't really been noticed, per se."

"Oh well I think you're pretty good, from what I've seen," Vegard said. "So you are the one whose been watching me." Bård pointed. Vegard blushed as he was put on the spot, why did he say that? "Uhh-" he stuttered.

"It's okay," Bård said waving his hand. "I've been watching you too." Vegard's ears perked up and a smile crept on his face subconsciously. "Really?" He said, leaning across the table in excitement. "Yeah, you like planes right? Sometimes when I'm cleaning my window I can see you making little models." Bård admitted shyly. Vegard giggled, "Yeah it's kind of a hobby I have."

"That's kind of cool, I like to garden. Which is kind of counteractive since I live here in the city. I hope to one day own a giant garden in my back yard, I could be featured in a magazine like this." He said showing a picture of a random man sitting in a field of sunflowers with a grin. "I really think you can do it, Bård." He assured. "You haven't even seen my gardening, haha." Bård pointed out. "I can just tell you're good with it." Vegard said shyly. "Well thank you," Bård shared a smile with him for a few seconds.

Vegard licked his lips before speaking again. "Maybe I can show you my plane collection sometime, or something." He said, holding in his breath as he spoke. "Sure, maybe you can come to my place too and I'll show you my music collection." Bård said with a cheeky smile. "I'd like that," he answered. "When is good for you?" Bard thought for a second, "how does 8 o'clock sound, you can come to my place for dinner."

"Okay," Vegard answered a little quicker than he intended to. "Great, my room is 334B." Vegard noted it in his mind. "Okay, see you then." He said, clapping his hands together. Bard chuckled and stood up. Vegard followed the motion and grabbed his empty mug. "I better clean my place, haha." Bård replied. "See you later."

For the rest of the day, Vegard couldn't stop the smile on his lips and the skip in his steps.


	2. Dinner.

Vegard released a shaky breath as he stared at the door in front of him. He ran his fingers through his erratic curls once more, to make sure it wasn't a complete mess before hovering his fist over the green wood. "Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself. 

He was only able to knock once before the door opened paired with a warm smile greeting him on the other side. The blond looked just as well prepared for a date as he was, dressed nicely in a button down shirt and jeans. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it." Bård said as he allowed Vegard to step inside. Bard's place was open and bright, almost minimalistic like. Quite opposite from Vegard's cluttered living space.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind, but I came a little earlier than planned." He said, turning to his host again. "It's alright, I began making dinner so it could be ready by time you came here. Let me take your coat." He said with an outstretched hand. Vegard shrugged it off and handed it to him. "What are you making?" He asked. Bård walked to the sofa in the living room to set the jacket down. "Well there's nothing much I have, so I hope you like spaghetti." He chuckled. Vegard smiled, "That's fine." He followed Bård into the room and sat down at the edge of the sofa cushion. Bård scanned about the coffee table, holding his hands on his hips. "I hope you dont mind beer, that's all I have drink wise." 

"Beer is fine." Vegard answered with a nod. Bård hurried to the refrigerator and cracked open two bottles. Vegard was glad Bård was visibly as nervous as he was, but he wished this dinner would be more casual. Bård sat down beside him and handed Vegard a beer. There was a wide space between them, yet Vegard could somehow feel electricity ghosting between him and Bård. Vegard relaxed a little into the cushions as he took a long sip of the foaming drink. Bård grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels. Vegard didn't even notice a flat screen sitting on the floor across from them. "Do you feel like watching anything?" Bard asked, lending the remote to him. Vegard hasn't watched tv for quite some months; but when he did, he usually only watched the news. "Netflix is fine." He said uncertainly. Bard chuckled and handed him the remote. "Here, you put something good on while I stir the pot." 

Vegard stared at the remote dumbfoundedly as the Netflix theme played on loop. After some seconds, he punched in letters to the only movie that came to his blanked out mind; 'Life of Brian.' Bård returned a minute later with a grin as the opening song began. "You like Monty Python too?" He said with child like excitement. "Yeah, they're classic." Vegard shrugged, as if it wasn't obvious. Bård scooted closer to him and leaned one arm along the side of the couch. Vegard held in his breath at the close proximity, but dared to not look away from the screen. He knew every line by heart, he was almost sick of it; but his nerves wouldn't allow him todare a glance at the blond man beside him. Maybe more beer could help, he thought; and took a long swig of the bottle. He settled further into the sofa as a buzzed smile danced on his lips. It's a good thing he gets drunk easily. 

Bard appeared to have memorized some lines from the film too, because Vegard could hear a few whispers beside him. Vegard joined him on some parts, and Bård giggled as he did so. 

Soon the timer went off on the stove, signifying that the pasta was ready, and Bård thrusted himself off the couch in a rush. The ghost of his neighbor lingered in the air next to him, and Vegard sighed deeply. He finished the last of the bottle, so he decided to follow Bård into the kitchen. "You need any help?" Vegard asked, still grinning stupidly. Bård strained the pot and looked over to his guest in the doorway. "Uh sure, can you get the sauce for me. Just pour it into a bowl." Bård said over his shoulder as hot steam rose above his head. Vegard managed to stumble to the pot and poured the red sauce into a nearby bowl on the counter. 

Once they completed the tasks of preparing dinner, they returned to the sofa. They sat beside each other with turned bodies face to face. Although Bård hadn't bought a dining table yet, Vegard enjoyed the cozy friendliness in the air, as if they've been friends for a long time and did this frequently. They talked for a long time endless topics, like their favorite movies and interesting facts. It became a competition on who knew the most facts, but they both failed to keep track of who was winning.

When they broke their chatter, the scraping of forks and 'Life of Brian' filled their ears. Vegard didn't feel compelled to think of new topics to say, somehow the moments where silence filled their mouths was just as comforting. Some empty bottles later, Bård cleared his throat, breaking the silence once more. "Hey Vegard?"

"Yeah?" Vegard said, meeting those blue eyes once more. "Have you ever, um. I mean do you...have a boyfriend? -Or girlfriend, whichever." Bård spoke quietly. Vegard broke eye contact, leaving Bård to wait for Vegard to answer, but all he heard was a laugh. His eyes shot up to the source. Vegard muffled a laugh into his free hand, "Oh boy." Bård raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The last time I was in a relationship was just before I moved here." Vegard began, staring at the floor. "Oh, I see." Bård could understand now why Vegard was so nervous about this date; Bård felt bad for bringing this up now. "Yeah, we were living together for almost a year. I guess I was too dumb to realize he was seeing another man for half of the time." Vegard chuckled darkly, licking the last drops from his empty bottle before dropping it on the table. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Bård reassured him, reaching out his hand on Vegard's shoulder. Vegard's reciprocated the gesture by leaning heavily into his side. Bård awkwardly pulled him into a side hug for a brief moment, was it meant to be that they would find each other? Vegard rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. His world was spinning tight there in the living room. Maybe it was the bottles of beer, or maybe he was falling in love again; either way, Vegard felt as if he achieved something he didnt know he was working hard for. He was exhausted yet feeling the need to dance in celebration washed over him at the same time. 

Bård looked upon his guest intently. The movie that has been playing was long forgotten, Bard's head was buzzing with intoxication, and he felt loose. He wanted to say that he was glad he finally met Vegard, but he wasn't drunk enough to say it aloud. 

With closed eyes Vegard broke the silence, "Can you turn on some music, the Netflix theme song is starting become annoying." Bård smiled and rolled off his spot on the couch. "Any requests?" He asked as he flipped through the songs on his phone. Vegard shrugged indifferently, "it's up to you, I just wanna dance." Bård finally found something he felt could lighten the mood. 

Vegard raised an eyebrow as soon as he heard a fiddle coming out of the speakers. Bård hummed along as he turned to his guest with a playful grin. The opening lyrics began playing, and soon Vegard's confused expression faded as he recognized "Come on Eileen." 

"What in the world?" Vegard chuckled as he stood facing the blond. "Shut up and dance with me," Bård shouted over the music. Vegard giggled intently and began swaying hid hips to the beat. Bård turned up the volume more as he belted out every lyric he knew. Vegard was awestruck by how crisp and smooth his voice sounded, and could almost punch himself in the face for his terrible, drunken singing in comparison. Bård gently took hold his loose wrist and spun him quickly. 

Vegard, becoming dizzy, fell into the taller man's chest and laughed hysterically. Bård shook with laughter too as he held him there with both hands, all the while singing along to the song. Vegard swayed unsteadily and mumbled along to the rhythm. He pressed almost all his weight into Bård and wrapped both arms around his waist. He didn't really mind Vegard's weight on him.

When the song ended, Bård hinted to Vegard to get off of him, but the drunken man remained in his position. Vegard buried his face in the crook of Bard's neck and hummed along to the next song that came on. Bård was thankful Vegard couldn't see his blushing face and continued swaying to the slow song. "I'm really glad we're neighbors," Vegard mumbled into his ear. Bard's neck grew goosebumps as he awkwardly rubbed his dance partner's back reassuringly. "Same," he replied. "Let's sit down." Bård guided Vegard by his waist back to the sofa. 

Vegard practically fell into the couch and stretched his arms over his head. Bård followed suit and yawned. "This was fun," Bård stated, checking the time that it was 10pm. "I guess you should head back to your apartment soon." Vegard looked over to him across the couch, with a pouty lip. "You haven't seen my place yet." Bård chuckled and ran his hands through his choppy locks. "We always have tomorrow." 

"Nooo, I want you to come over now." Vegard whined and twisted his body to face Bard's. Vegard was undeniably wasted, Bård concluded. But he was also cute. Vegard stared at him with glassy, unfocused eyes. "Pleeeease." Vegard begged with clasped hands. "It's late and you're drunk, Vegard." Bard said rolling his eyes. "Come on, I'm right across from you, it won't be any trouble at all." Vegard stumbled persistently. Perhaps it won't be too long, Bård thought. "Only ten minutes, then I'm leaving." Bård finally said with crossed arms. Vegard jumped in his seat with happiness. "Yay, can't wait to show you my place." Vegard rambled on as he leaned over to tie his shoes, almost falling over completely. Bård had to supervise Vegard until they successfully exited the door. 

Almost twenty minutes later full of Vegard going a snails pace, they reached his apartment. Vegard was obnoxiously loud, but very touchy as well, so Bård didnt mind the embarrassment. "Welcome to meplace." Vegard announced loudly as he threw the door open, revealing a dim yet homely small living space. Bård followed Vegard inside, who was already in the kitchen downing a bottle of water. Bård leaned back on the door, admiring all of the trinkets and toys placed carefully on the cluttered shelf. Vegard stumbled back into the living room and leaned on the wall. "I think I drank too much," he groaned, rubbing his temples attentively. The tall blond smirked as he stood beside him. "That reminds me, you owe me all those beers you drank tonight." 

Vegard looked up at him guiltily for a moment, but then huffed a laugh when he caught on that it was a joke. "Sorry about that, it probably wasn't that much fun for you to watch a man you barely know get shit faced." He apologized anyway, scratching his hair subconsously. 

"It's alright, you're very entertaining to watch when you're shit faced." Bård smiled and leaned against the wall as well. He pointed to a plane model on the mantel. "You assemble these yourself?" Vegard's eyes rolled across the room to find the source. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to show you everything!" He shouted suddenly and stumbled forward. Bård snickered and followed behind the drunken man, trying to direct him the best he could to the planes. "This one is modeled after one from World War One," Vegard slurred, holding up one finger in front of his face. He held it out for Bård to hold, and then sat down on the nearest chair to stop his dizziness. Bård walked around as he inspected everything in the curly man's miniature apartment. "You're place is really cozy." He mused to himself. "Thanks," Vegard sighed as he layed out on the couch. Bård's eye was caught by the window with a few house plants on the sill. He found that the view led directly into his own apartment's living room, where you could see almost everything. "So this is where you watch me?" He inquired as he raised an eyebrow, looking over at Vegard. Vegard stared in horror as he searched his slow mind for something to say. 

"You're lucky you can get away with a free show every night; maybe next time you should pay me," Bård grinned. Vegard sighed under his breath in relief and returned the smile. Vegard scooted over as Bård sat beside him, and sprawled his legs on the coffee table. "This was one of the best dinners I've had in awhile." Bård stated as he stared at the ceiling. Vegard laid the plane on the table and rested his head on the back of the couch, admiring Bård's profile. "Its hard to make friends when you're not very social," the blond added. Vegard hummed in agreement as his eyes were drawn to his Addams apple. "You're not as bad as I thought you were," Bård said as he turned to Vegard. "What do you mean?" Vegard slurred with hooded eye lids. Bård though for a moment, "I guess not as creepy as anyone else who would regularly watch a stranger in their window." He concluded. Vegard grunted in agreement, unable to have the energy to do much else. Bård studied him for a moment before deciding to get up. "I think I'll get out of your hair, it's getting late." Bård noted. Vegard made a whiny sound as he stretched his sprawled out limbs. "You don't have to go just yet, do you? I can make tea." He begged, sitting up suddenly. Bård was already slipping his jacket on and was heading toward the door, "Nah, I think I'll hit the hay." 

Vegard agreed and walked his guest to his door. "I wish you could stay longer; do you want to come over again sometime?" He suggested hopefully, as he searched Bård's glimmering eyes the best he could. "Yeah, we can do that. Do you want my number?" Bård asked smoothly, whipping out a phone from his pocket as he did so. Vegard couldn't possibly remember his number for the life of him, so instead Bård ended up plugging his own contact into Vegard's phone. 

"Goodnight," Vegard uttered as Bård stood in the open doorway. "Bye," Bård smiled dazzingly, making Vegard's head spin. And just like that, the blond took off, leaving Vegard alone again. 

Vegard locked his door and mustered all the strength left in his body to flop on the couch. The last though he had before drifting off was Bård's laugh, and he smiled to himself too.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård and Vegard goes on a second date.

A sudden pain shot searing through Vegard's skull. He shielded his eyes from the direct scorching sunlight with his arm and groaned. He knew he shouldn't move, as the first signs of nausea set in. First he needed to figure out where he was. Slowly, his other hand felt the surface he was laying on; his own couch. His mouth felt extremely dry, and sweat coated him all over. A few moments later, he was finally able to sit up slowly. Vegard could feel acid building up in the back of his throat, causing him to bite down his tongue instinctively. 'What was I thinking by drinking so much last night?' He scolded himself. 

Vegard decided that it was best to focus on taking care of his ailment instead of work. Throughout the day was met by a boring recovery from his impossible hangover. It was almost evening again now, and Vegard's empty stomach was growling. He decided some soft food would be calming to his hang over. 

While preparing dinner, Vegard tried to clear the mental fog of the night before in his head. He retraced the events; first he went to Bård's, or did Bård come to his apartment first? Oh well, he'll remember eventually, he figured. Vegard sat down on the couch in clean pajamas and a steaming bowl of chicken soup. He suddenly remembered Bård plugged his number into his iphone last night, so he checked his messages; none from him. Vegard shrugged it off and flicked through the tv shows. He stumbled upon 'Life of Brian' and decided to let it play.

"Wait..." It all came flooding back to him at once; the dancing, the whining, the leaning, the not so accidental touching. But most of all, Bård didn't want to kiss him. Vegard almost dropped his soup on the floor, but caught it. "Oh God," Vegard muttered in complete embarrassment, as he threw his head back on the couch. He kneeded his fists deep into his eye sockets, as he prayed that last night never happened. But it did. Vegard shut off the movie after a few seconds, and walked into the kitchen. He searched the cabinet for aspirin, and downed it with a glass of water. Hopefully he can drown in his own embarrassment so he will never have to see that man again. This was the first chance he had in a while; a fresh start, and he blew that on the first night. 

Vegard rested his head against the refrigerator and sighed loudly. He promised himself to never look through that window ever again. Bård was such a normal, cute, and funny guy. Their friendship could have developed into something more; a healthy relationship for once. But of course Vegard's drunken idiocy threw that all away. 

Vegard returned to his dinner in silence, not paying attention its coldness. With his mind occupied by regret, he barely picked up the distant beat of music from far away. Brown eyes shot to the window, knowing fully well where the source was coming from. 'What if he's doing it to get my attention?' He thought. No, it can't be. Bård is probably just cooking dinner as usual.

There's no hurt in trying, he supposed. Vegard's gaze crawled across the room, as his body followed. With half of his body hidden from the curtain, Vegard peered through the glass. Bård appeared in his living room carrying two plates of food, followed by another blond man holding drinks. Vegard almost cried out in shock, as he fell backward. 

****

Vegard retired to his dark bedroom as tears blurred his vision. He didn't know why he felt so heartbroken, yet he couldn't prevent the pain in his chest from aching. Vegard curled into a ball as his thoughts raced a mile a minute. The thought of Bård's guest dancing with him the way they did almost made Vegard sick. How could he be such a fool to believe Bård liked him back? Bård could have any guy he wants. With just the flip of his wrist, Bård could make anyone of his choosing to melt. It would be unrealistic if he would actually be attracted to Vegard. 

Hours after Vegard's mind worked itself up to the point of exhaustion, he nodded off. He awoke a few hours later, and instinctively reached for his cell phone lying on the bedside table. The time read 3am on his lock screen, along with little to no notifications. Vegard sighed and threw his phone back on the table. His stomach was calmer, and the need to puke died down dramatically. The thought that Bård's guest could possibly be strictly a friend sprouted from the back of Vegard's mind. He held onto that hope as he fell back into his pillow. 

****

A few days after Vegard's hangover, he decided to walk around town. It was rather sunny in the beginning of spring, so he was willing to get out of his apartment for awhile. Vegard had never actually realized how busy Oslo was compared to Bergen, and was surprised how much he missed his home. While deep in thought, something caught Vegard's eye in a music store window. A dirty blond man shifting through stacks of vinyls. 'Bård!' Vegard realized. He felt compelled to go inside, but embarrassment paralyzed him from doing so. Instead, the curly haired geek stood frozen in his spot.

The blond glanced out the window briefly, and then did a double take as he recognized the shorter man staring back at him. Bård waved through the glass, and Vegard shyly returned his gesture. Vegard's mind was screaming, as his heart beat progressed ten times faster. Should he go inside? If he left now, Bård would see that he ditched and that could send the wrong message. These thoughts rattled inside Vegard's brain; however, he continued to remain where he stood. 

Moments later, Bård came outside with a shopping bag in hand, squinting as he grinned from ear to ear. "Funny seeing you here," the blond said once he came close enough to the shorter man. "I'm just as surprised as you," Vegard stammered. "I'd say it's fate that we keep meeting each other like this, wouldn't you think?" Said Bård as he readjusted his bags over his arms. Although Vegard wasn't much of a cheesy romantic, he couldn't help but agree. "Could be," be answered. The thought of mentioning the man in Bård's apartment a few nights back crossed his mind, but he bit his tongue; he'd ask when it was the right moment, whenever that could be. 

"Well how about we go for a round two on dinner! You can pick any place you'd like." Bård said as he clapped his hands together. Vegard's could barely see Bård's face through his own squinted eyes, and used his hand as a sun visor. "Of course! I don't mind where, any place is good for me." 

He didn't know why he agreed after promising himself that he would never speak to Bård again; but whenever he was around him, he always forgot how to think correctly. 

Bård nodded, "I'll call you later and we'll pick a place then. Is seven o'clock a good time?"   
"Yeah I'm free then," Vegard's answered without thinking. 

With that, they departed in opposite paths. Vegard felt a pair of eyes on him, and was tempted to look back, but was too embarrassed to do so. 

Vegard didn't know if whether he should suggest his apartment this time, or if they should go out somewhere. He had recently paid rent, so he didn't have enough money for anywhere nice in Oslo. He texted Bård later that day suggesting his place, in which Bård agreed to. Vegard prepared two steaks with wine sauce and potatoes in advance; just in case he would mess up later in front of his guest. 

Bård arrived on time holding a bottle of wine in his hand. "This is to apologize for not having any appropriate alcohol last night," the blond confessed.  "Oh that's alright, thank you." Vegard's said, taking the bottle gratefully. "I'll take your coat," the shorter man said, reaching with both arms. "I'm getting De Ja Vu," Bård laughed as he shrugged off his jacket. "Only difference is that neither of us are hammered," Vegard answered. 

After he put away Bård's jacket, Vegard lead him into the cluttered kitchen, where there was a small table with food on it. Bård was in awe at the classy meal he presented to him, and Vegard mentally patted himself on his back. 

"I feel like I'm at a world renowned restaurant, haha." The blond praised as he cut through the cooked meat. "Well I was professionally trained by Gordon Ramsay," Vegard smirked. 

"That could be believable, really." Bård said seriously. Vegard blushed at his compliment. "Where's Gordon Ramsay when you need him?" Vegard replied. Bard chuckled and returned to his food. In Vegard's mind, he wanted to slap himself for being such a dork in front of his crush. To say that he wasn't acting smooth was an understatement.

After some time spent talking about endless subjects, they finally polished off their plates, and Vegard began cleaning them. "I'll help you with the dishes," Bård said as he stood beside him. "Thank you," Vegard replied, handing him a dirty plate. "Do you want to take home the wine?" 

Bård shook his head, "Nah you can keep it for later." He said as he ran the faucet. 'For later?' Bård's words echoed in his mind. What he could have meant by that? Does this mean Bård wants to do this again? "Okay," was all Vegard could think of to say. "What do you want to do after we finish the dishes?" Bård asked inquisitively. "We can watch a movie, or go for a walk around town. Anything you want." Vegard replied. He honestly hadn't thought about what to do after dinner, he hated that he was such a bad host, Bård was probably bored out of his mind right now. "Let's watch a movie," Bård said finally. Vegard was glad he didn't have to talk anymore, meaning that he wouldn't be as socially awkward. 

With heavy bodies, they fell onto the cushions and put their feet up on the table. Vegard scrolled down to his DVR on his remote and let Bård go through his collections. Vegard's mind wandered back for the first time, back to that night he saw Bård with that other man. He wanted to say something about it, but didn't want to drive him away now. Bård found an American movie called 'Titanic' and pressed play. 

"I've never had the chance to see this move yet, is it good?" Vegard asked. "Yeah, if you like watching thousands of innocent people drown." Bård replied as he raked his fingers through his long hair. Vegard wasn't sure if he was only using sarcasm if was telling the truth. Nonetheless, he laughed anyway.

Bård laid his hand down between them, as their fingers not so accidentally brushed against each other. But Vegard reminded himself that his goal tonight was to confront Bård about who that other man was in his apartment, and prepare for the worst.

They were now a few minutes into the movie, and Bård's hand inched closer. Vegard spied Bård's hand make its way into his open palm, and Vegard's heart thumped loudly in his chest. 

They were now holding hands in silence, but were both too shy to look at one another. Vegard tried hard to control his flittering heartbeat as his eyes strained to stay on the screen. 

"What do you think of the movie so far?" He heard the blond ask. Vegard licked his lips before starting. "The plot is kind of stereotypical for my taste. The poor boy magically ends up with the wealthy girl, blah blah." Bård laughed, Vegard could tell that he has been staring at him for awhile. "I know, something like a boy who spies on his neighbor across the window, and develops a crush on him, right?" Bård smirked. When Vegard looked over to him, he was startled by their close proximity of faces. "That sounds familiar. Do you know what happens next?" Vegard smiled. "One night they finally meet after months of never talking, and they both get really drunk." Bård whispers as he inches closer. "And they want to kiss each other really badly, but didn't." Vegard frowns. "Why not?" His mind begins to get too fuzzy to think straight. 

"Because one of them wants to save it for a special, intimate moment, like this one." Bård says, his voice barely a whisper. Vegard was too busy drinking up every word that the beautiful man said, to register anything else around him. Bård's other hand cupped his face and pulled in close enough for Vegard to feel his breath ghosting over his own lips. But something began to nag in the back of Vegard's mind again. 

"Wait, first tell me who that guy that was in your apartment the other night." Vegard regretted speaking up as soon as he said it. Bård slowly leaned away and looked at him in confusion. There's no going back now, Vegard told himself. "I saw you having dinner with another man a few nights ago, and I just want to know who it is. It's been nagging me since then." Vegard added, as he looked down at their hands together. "Who, Calle? He's just an old friend of mine, haha." Bård replied and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Vegard let out a sigh of relief that he felt like he was holding in since he saw them. "Thank god, I didn't know if you did this with every guy, and I was just one of them." He confessed as he relaxed into the couch. "No, Vegard, I would never think of you in that way." Bård assured as he held Vegard's chin to meet his gaze. "You're so much more special to me than that." He added. Vegard was so happy that he could have cried tears of joy. He wanted to express how glad he was now that the weight has finally been lifted off of his shoulders. He wanted to say how embarrassingly in love he was with Bård over such a short period of time; and shout it from the rooftop that he is the luckiest guy in the world to have found someone like him. But instead, Vegard found that the only thing he knew to do was to kiss that beautiful man. He leaned in suddenly, surprising them both, and grabbed Bård's shirt as he pressed his lips against his as hard as he could. Bård remained motionless in shock for a few seconds, before he began to work his lips with Vegards. Their lips parted after a while, as they breathed heavily through their mouths in silence. 

A second later, Bård dipped down again to kiss him softer this time; and in that moment Vegard knew he had made the right decision, by spying on this cute bond man on that very first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave some constructive criticism if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, idk. Let me know in the comments if you want more. thnx for reading!


End file.
